Two Months I Did Wait For You
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Team Natsu was on a job, fighting against a dark guild when something happaned that no one really did see coming. One of boys got hurt really bad and no one can say if he will make it. Who was hurt? Will he make it? Or will the other one lose the love of his life?


I wrote this a few days ago and I really do not remember how I got this idea...

But just like always I hope that you like it ^^

* * *

It's been weeks since he has been home for the last time. He just couldn't go there. It reminded him to much of his mate. Even being in the guild was too much for him, so that he stayed here, in the hospital.

Everyone was worried about his odd behaviour, but he couldn't care less. All that he wanted was to be at his mate's side, prying that he will wake up.

You see around a month ago when they were on a mission something terrible had happened which ended with the person he loved the most being in the hospital, laying on the bed, in a coma.

*Flash back*

Team Natsu was in the middle of a fight with a dark guild and everything went just fine for them until one of the dark mages casted a spell. He wanted to hit Erza with it but he missed. One of her team mates had jumped in front of her, took the blow himself and fell on the ground, unconscious.

The rest of the team had run to his side and tried to wake him up but nothing happened. Since they were nearly finished with beating up the dark guild, Erza decided that she would bring him to a hospital and that the others would follower her once the job was finished.

At the hospital team Natsu waited for hours and when the doctor finally came over to them he didn't bring good news with him. "Since we don't know what did hit him we don't know how to help him. For now he's in a coma but we don't know when or even if he wakes up. I'm sorry that I don't have any better news for you." With that the doctor left them alone.

*end flashback*

Since this day he had stayed here with his mate and hoped that he would wake up.

Sometimes some of their guild mates visited him and tried to get him out of there, telling him that it wouldn't help if he just sat there doing nothing but he never listened. How could they want him to leave his mates side? What if he would wake up while he wasn't there? He just couldn't risk this and so he stayed there.

*a month later*

Today was their two years anniversary and his mate still needed to wake up. He wanted to be here, alone with him and remember all the time they had spent together but was interrupted when his friends came into the room.

"He still didn't wake up?" Erza asked softly as she saw her best friend laying on the bed, eyes still closed and the only thing showing that he still was alive was the slow movements of his breathing. Natsu just looked down. "He will wake up, I'm sure of it. We just have to wait." Erza whispered, more to herself then to Natsu.

She always gave herself the fault for what had happened to Gray. If she had just seen the blow that was trouwn at her, so that she could have step out of it's way all by herself, then Gray wouldn't be laying in the hospital. He would be happy with them and could spend his time with Natsu.

"Why don't you come with us and get something to eat? Maybe it will lighten up your mood." Lucy suggested and tried to smile happy at him. "I can't leave him." "You always say that." "I know. But today's different. Today we're together for two years... I already had panned everything for this day... Before he ended up here. So if I can't do what I did planned for us, I won't do anything else with you guys and leave him on his own." The dragon slayer explained, not sounding nor looking very happy that Lucy chooses this day to convince him to leave Gray's side.

The two understood this situation and decided to leave him be for now. The knew how hard all of this was for the dragon slayer and they wished, with all their heart, that this horrible time would end soon.

Not knewing what he sould do, snce he didn't want to just sit there duing nothing, like he had done all the other days. He decided that it may be a good idea to talk with Gray, something he had never done before because it the thought of not getting an answer to no matter what he would say had made him so sad that he didn't want to experince these moment.

"Today was supposed to be one of our happiest days you know." Natsu told his mate and took his hand. "I wanted to go to one of the fancy restaurants the girls always talk about. Once we would have had dinner I wanted to go to the sakura trees with you and stay there until the sun would go down. And just when it would be the perfect moment I wanted to propose to you." He let the tears he had hold in for all those weeks fall. "I... I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and... and that I can't imagine my life without you anymore... I...I love you so much Gray... please wake up... please..." Natsu cried and pleaded Gray to finally wake up for what seemed like hours.

He was so busy with crying that he didn't notice the small movements Gray' made to hold Natsu's hand as well.

"N-Natsu." Gray whispers hoarsely and looked with confused and tired eyes at his mate.

He didn't know where he was or why he was there. The last thing he could remember was that he had been fighting a dark guild with his friends.

As Natsu heard his name he looked at Gray completely shocked. "Gray? Oh my god Gray! You're finally awake." Natsu cried but this time it were tears of happiness. "Finally?" The ice-mage asked, not knowing what Natsu were talking about. "You... you've been in a coma since you took the hit for Erza, it has been two month since that had happened..." Natsu explained and looked down. "Two month... Then it's near our anniversary right?" Gray questioned as he tried to remember what day it has been when they were on the mission. "Not quite right... Today is our anniversary."

"Today? Oh my god, I'm so sorry Natsu..." The ice-mage lookd and sounded completely sad. And even though he knew that it wasn't his fault that what ever hit he had took for Erza put him in a coma, he just could stop himself from feeling guilty. His mate looked horrible. As if he hadn't slept well for a long time. And it was all his fault...

"Why are you apologising? Yeah this is not how I wanted to spent this day but you woke up and that's more than I could have wished for." After he said that he kissed Gray, happy to have his mate back after all this time.

Finished with the kiss Natsu remembered that he should get the doctor now that Gray's awake.

After this day Gray had to spend another week in the hospital before he could go home and needed to wait another few months until he could go on jobs again. But none of this mattered to him or Natsu, everything that did matter for them was that they were able to be together.

Not wanting to wait another year with what he had planned, Natsu decided to ask Gray on his birthday to marry him. No one was surprised when he said yes but non then less were everyone happy for them that not only did they made it through the hard time in and after the hospital but even had a happy end.

* * *

If someone wants it I could write more for this story, like what happaned after Gray could leave the hospital or something like that.  
But it's up to you guys ^^


End file.
